2013.10.24 - A Helping Hand in the Storm
Ororo knew that what Shift had said on the Blackbird was going to have severe repercussions, especially for Logan, but sadly this is the first chance she's had to track the man down. Track being the operative word. He's DIFFICULT to find when he doesn't want to be found. But, she has to keep looking. It's... it's all she can do. Climbing the steep and narrow stairs into the attic area, she doesn't call out Logan's name. This is the last part of the mansion she's has yet to search, and if he's up here, he'll know she's there before she actually locates him. She can only hope he'll let her approach. Logan had been up at the addict for a couple of reasons. First it was bound to be the last place anyone would look. Second, with the school being so big it meant there was a lot of memories stuffed away in boxes. Jean had been around the place for ages. He didn't have a photo of her and him together. Maybe someone had managed to get a shot of them somewhat close in an older pic of the team from a few years ago. So far he had no luck. He was dressed in just a pair of jeans and a white wife beater. Several boxes were already searched through. Slowly he sifted through a box that had a lot of unframed and organized photos. Ororo Munroe steps toward Logan quietly, but not trying to be stealthy. Her shoes click gently against the hardwood floor as she steps closer and moves to sit a comfortable conversational distance from the distraught man, but not so close as to be invading his personal space. She stays quiet and watches him for a few moments in an attempt to figure out what he's doing. "What is it 'Ro?" Logan asked. The smell of earth, rainwater and sunshine gave her away long before the heels touched the floor. His eyes remained focused on the photos. After several moments of silence he asked, "How's everyone else taking it?" Logan wasn't going to be the only hurting about Jean. People loved her. Jean was many things to many people. Everyone was morning in their own way. The bottle felt inappropriate and insulting to Jean's memory. Ororo Munroe says, "Not well," Ororo replies softly, her expression even more locked down than usual. "We might need your help." She hates to ask it of him, but if any of the students get any more upset than they already are, she could well be correct. She looks for a moment like she wants to say more, but she ultimately doesn't." He looked down at an old photo of the gang back when it was Logan's second year at the mansion. The photo had everyone that was considered a staple now. It was the latest photo in the pile, "Dance is still gonna happen tomorrow. Just 'cause I," he sighed and shook his head, "Can't have a dance don't mean others gotta suffer too." This was Logan's way of creating some form of normalcy. The Homecoming dance wasn't going to be postponed even if no one would have questioned if it was given the circumstances. "Is that enough?" Logan asked wondering if that was truly enough. Ororo Munroe takes a slow breath before saying carefully, "I don't think anything could be enough. But, you're correct. It needs to happen." She goes quiet again, looking at the photos that Logan is sifting through and the ones he's pulling from the rest. She's still not entirely sure what he's doing, but she's not about to question him or try to stop him. After all, this is FAR better than him trying to crawl into the bottom of a bottle of something alcoholic. Time ticked away before Logan said anything more, "I was gonna ask her fer a date at the dance. We were supposed to go on one as friends maybe more if it went alright," a sigh left his lips. Looking Ororo Logan looked defeated and run down, but turned his face into something stoic. "I'll be strong out in public fer the kids. I'll do what I can darlin'," then he looked down at the photos. "In private I ain't gonna be strong." Again Logan began to sort through the memories. Ororo Munroe hesitates, then takes a chance and scoots closer to put a hand on Logan's arm. "No one expects you to be strong, Logan." Especially not her. "Just don't forget that you're not alone. All right?" He gave a single nod, "Thank you Ororo, I mean it." his words were sincere and it was one of the few times Logan has ever said her full name. Looking at the woman for a second, "I...I just need some time to myself. I'll...I'll be alright after some time." Logan was a man that had been shot, stabbed, burned, thrown out of a plane and God only knows what else. Loosing Jean was without a doubt the most painful thing he has ever experienced. Ororo Munroe returns the nod and backs off again, moving to stand and return downstairs. Maybe later she can... no. Even if she went to the most remote part of the planet her grief would still cause widespread devastation. She takes another slow breath and walks back toward the stairs. She's done what she can here. Category:Log